1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dimpled golf ball having improved aerodynamics and flight distance.
2. Prior Art
As the golf becomes more popular and the golfer population increases, more diversified demands are imposed on golf balls. In general, golf balls are desired to travel a long distance.
A variety of proposals have been made on golf balls for increasing the flight distance. Many such proposals are to modify the dimpled surface for adding to the flight distance. Most prior proposals relate to the arrangement and structure of dimples while few investigations have been made from the standpoint of lift and drag coefficients When the flight distance is increased, it is not known whether the ball travels that distance due to an increased lift or a reduced drag. In most balls, the balance of lift and drag is not optimized.